


The Death of Chloé Bourgeois | Noir Narrative

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Chloe were a couple, Chloe is dead, Luka is a detective, Luka was a side hoe, M/M, Self narrative, lol, noir style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: It’s 5:36AM in the morning, too early to be awake, luckily for me a 24/7 coffee shop sat in my wake to my final destination. Their coffee isn’t the best but it’s a hot cup of caffeine and I’m going to need it for this case.I walk towards the crowded steps of Collège Françoise Dupont, my eyes flicker from the bright police tape, flashing ambulance lights and horrified case. I take a sip of the scalding drink, it’s disgusting.Throwing the cup in a nearby trash can, I push my way through the crowd.Despite the talk, I couldn’t quite believe my eyes, the rumours where true.Chloé Bourgeois was dead.





	The Death of Chloé Bourgeois | Noir Narrative

Emotions. The very thing that can make the world go ‘round and bring it to it’s knees in seconds. The spectrum of emotions very from the pure joy of a new life to the heart stopping fear caused by cold blooded murder. 

Wednesday 14th June 6:13AM 

Chloe Bourgeois, 17, notorious heartbreaker and typical mean girl. Friends with many hated by more. The vic was found dead outside the front of the local high school. 7 shots to the chest. Coroner’s report revealed that although the 7 wounds were fatal, non of them are what killed her. No, the vic died of suffocation via 7 throned roses forced down her esophagus blocking her airways and cutting her throat, making her chock on her own blood. 

Brutal. 

Dispite her reputation, I can’t say she deserved that fate she was meet with, she was a minor, murdered brutally by an unknown force. This was a mystery that I, Luka Couffine, was going to solve. 

Thursday 22nd June 10:15AM 

The grey clouds in the sky matched the broken, forgotten headstones ironically. Around me was a sea of black clothes and mournful faces all surrounded a newer, fresher grave site where the recently deceased High schooler, Chloe, rested in enternal slumber 6 feet under. My blue eyes peered around at each and every face of the guest trying to look for any suspicious individuals. My focus was on, Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe’s former friend and the one who found the body, when my thoughts were interrupted by approaching foot steps. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here ” a smooth voice drawled out. I shift my gazed to see bright blonde hair and piercing green eyes, Adrien Agreste.

“It’s disrespectful to smoke at a funeral.” I replied, narrowing my eyes at the cigarette between his slender fingers. With a huff he drop the still lit cigarette to the rotting, dewy grass beneath us, putting it out with a step of his foot. 

“Why? It’s not like the residents here can exactly complain.” He sneered fixing the collar of his black blazer again and again, a sure sign of his lack of nicotine. 

“I don’t think Mayor and Mrs. Bourgeois would appreciate it.” I whispered into his ear, nodding towards the couple weeping over the mahogany coffin. Mayor Bourgeois was an ageing man in his 40s with grey hair and a pot belly, he was weeping horribly as he cluntched the wood beneath him, like it would bring her back. My blue eyes flinted over to Mrs. Bourgeois, she had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was young, beautiful and successful in her career. Anyone that were to see Chloe and her Mother together would sooner guess they were sisters than Mother and daughter. My eyes narrowed at her lack of tears and they obvious way she put on a heartbreaking expression when the tabloids snapped pictures. He defiantly needed to do some digging in the Bourgeois family dynamic. 

“I don’t care what they thinks this is all their fault anyway!” He snapped. “He was alway turning a blind eye to Chloe’s criminal antics and Mrs Bourgeois was just as bad, she never cared about Chloe, she was always so cold and distant. Chloe craved nothing more in the world then for her Mothers approval! And now look, she won’t even spare a single tear for Chloe.” A tear slid down his cheek. He scrubbed at it furiously and turned his pale face away from me. 

“You’re allowed to cry, it’s a furneral.” I gently said. 

“No. She doesn’t deserve my tears. She got himself killed.” He whispered.

“You don’t actually believe that” I stated, seeing the pure pain in his eyes. 

“True.” He admitted before straightening out his posture, a stoic expression crossed his features. “But people die all the time.” 

I gave him a disappointed look but he chose pretended to ignore it. “You know...” I started to speak, shoving my cold hands into my coat pockets. “You’re allowed to show emotion just this once.” Flashes of late night kissed, warm embraces and lonesome mornings flashed through my mind, making me frown. I leaned in close to him getting his attention, “she was your girlfriend after all ” I kissed him on his cheek before whispering “sorry for your loss” and walking away, leaving the boy to mourn with the others. I needed to knuckled down on my investigation, first stop, the police station.


End file.
